What The Hell!
by hawa-chan
Summary: He regret for being rash. Because of him, his brothers have to suffer. But when he opens his eyes, he is given another chance to start over. This time, he will protect both Luffy and Sabo!
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Luffy was crying. That was the last sight he saw before he closed his eyes. Luffy's despair cry was still echoing inside his mind even after he entered sub consciousness.

Ace widens his eyes. What? Huh? The hectic of a war field is no longer be heard, only the sound of loud cicadas remain. Cicadas?

Ace blinks a few times in order to get clearer sight. He is shocked. This is no war field. This is no Marineford. But...Ace quickly rises from his position.

Mount Corvo's forest?!

Lie...it's a lie!

Ace is frantic. No! This is must be a joke. A terrible joke! A very worse of it! How can he suddenly be here at East Blue?! He wants to scream, but no word coming from his voice. His tongue seems to be tied. Suddenly, a realization sparks in him. He rubs his chest where it supposed to be a hole from magma bastard that time. And to his shock, there's no hole in there. Plus...

No. No. Nononono!

He is fucking 10 years old!


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Ace walks through the jungle aimlessly. He is still confused with the whole fiasco he just experience. What is this? Did he really travelled back to the past or everything is simply a nightmare?

Suddenly a bear appears in front of him. The bear is 5 times larger than him but there's no fear shown by the chibified former fire user. Both bear and him then start a staring, or more like glaring contest towards each other. "Ah, a bear," he said nonchalantly before the bear suddenly growls in anger and tries to attack the boy before being knocked down by Ace using an armament haki. Ace glads that he still can use haki and his strength is still same as he did before he died. He then carries the bear onto his shoulder, until a realization hits him.

"Wait, I think Luffy came here with gramps just after I killed a bear...and I think that time, I spitted at him..."

Ace is alerted. Is he the only one who being sent to past or there's other too? Ace stops walking. If today is his first day here...will he be the same Luffy? However, the reason why he know today is the day remains a mystery to him. He also doesn't know.

That's it, he's going to test it.

* * *

After a few minutes' walk, Ace finally reaches to Dadan's house. As he walks, he heard a commotion came from the entrance. He tries to walk closer until he saw something that made his heart almost stopped. He widens his eyes.

Garp is confronting Dadan about something and it's no doubt that he's sending Luffy over! So it's really today! His eyes then try to search for the bubbly boy he used to piggyback only finding him running like a toddler all over the yard.

Luffy! Ace really wants to scream and hug his cute little brother but his instinct tells him that he shouldn't do something suspicious like that because, one! He might being arrested by Garp for child molestation, changing a history and even worse, Luffy might no be able to be a pirate! Plus he still not sure whether Luffy will recognize him or not so he better try something else. Ace, think! Suddenly an idea sparks. What if he do an opposite? However, if he warmly welcome Luffy, Garp will be suspicious and he will try to dig his secret until he manage to get in and his big mouth will only spill it and of course, the situation might become more in danger!

And so, instead of spitting on Luffy, Ace glares at the owl eyes boy before he retreats to forest. Little that he know, the owl eyes are widens in shocked and follows him into the forest even after being called by Garp.

After a few minutes, he reaches to where his 'twins' supposed to be. Just by seeing him, Ace can feels an enormous of emotions is overflowing inside him.

"Yo, Ace!" Sabo calls. The greeting is normal but Ace can no longer feels the same. It's been so long since Ace see him. This boy is going to be killed soon and he is going to change that but he doesn't know what will change if Sabo is alive so he decides that he will protect Sabo at the last moment. However, it is not the only surprise for today.

Suddenly they heard a rustling sounds from nearby bushes and both of them start to get alerted. Slowly, the bushes reveal a small silhouette and a small voice. "Why..."

"Why won't you spit on me?" Luffy finally appears from the bushes with serious face, tears on his eyes, shocking both Ace and Sabo. Wait, did Luffy just said...'spit'?

Ace gulps. If he knows about the spitting, then this Luffy in front of him is...

"Luffy...are you...our Luffy? Our cute Luffy?" Luffy sobs and nods. Ace is shocked. Then...

"Ace!" Suddenly both Luffy and Sabo jump towards Ace in unison, shocking the oldest boy. Sabo?! Why?! But then, it hits him. Ace finally understands the reason of Sabo's behavior. There's no need for explanation. All three of them are hugging each other. There's no words can describes how they are feeling right now.

On that day, Ace got his brothers back.

* * *

"What?! You're alive?!"

Sabo nods from Ace's question. All three of them had gathered at the cliff for emergency ASL meeting. Poor Ace. It's not like he can do anything though since Sabo got amnesia before he died.

"Damn you Sabo! Then why didn't you contact me or Luffy!? Do you know how lost I am to raise this rubber brain chibi without you?!" Ace is the first one who rises his voice as he is the only one who have been left out since he died first.

"Ace too! How could you leave us like that!" And now it's Luffy turn to argue.

"But you died either!"

"I died at 40, in sickness, means I'm the only one died in natural death," Luffy pouts, shocking both of his brothers.

All three of them are speechless. It's kinda weird to discuss about the way they died even though right now they, no matter how they see it, are having a big problem. For fucking sake, they just time travelled! All three of them then look at each other and having a staring contest.

...

Finally Ace gives up and bows his head. "Sorry. Everything is my fault. I won't do it again!" Regret and shame can be heard from the tone he just used. Both Sabo and Luffy are speechless.

"Actually, me too. If only I remember sooner..." said Sabo.

Both of Luffy's eyes are crystalized. He can no longer contains his sorrow. His body is trembling to keep his tears from falling but no matter how much he try, the tears still falling down and wets his puffy cheeks. "I'm sorry!" Luffy suddenly cries, shocking both of his brothers.

"What?" Ace asks in surprised.

"Ace, you...you died because of me...if only you didn't save me, you will not die!" Luffy cries, his voice is trembling. The trauma is still residing in his heart no matter how long it had happened. What if he didn't time travel today? He will never see Ace and Sabo again!

Bonk!

"Aaw!" Luffy cries. Did Ace had just used an armament haki to hit him direct on his head? Like Granpa! How could he?! Suddenly, Luffy widens his eyes.

Ace...is trembling and finally cries as he can no longer contains the sorrow in his heart. His chest is hurt. He can't stop sobbing. Damn it! Why?!

"Ace..." Sabo calls, but can't find any word to continue.

"Sabo, Luffy!"

"?" Both Sabo and Luffy are wondering what Ace is going to say.

Ace smiles. It is such a sad smile though Ace himself can't describe how happy he really is right now. "Let's change something! I mean, this time, let's change something!"

* * *

"Huh?" Dadan is gathering dead leaves in front of her house until she realizes three silhouettes are running towards her direction. "What?"

"Dinner!"

Dadan is shocked. Did she just saw three children carrying ten giant deer each?! Those meats can be a provision that can last for weeks! Wait, did Ace is always that strong? Do Luffy is actually have that kind of strength? And who's that other brat?! How come the children is increasing?!

"Shishishi...let's eat until we full!" Luffy grins in excitement. He times travel. He meets his brothers again. He hunts food with them again. And they will eat together again!


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"Dadan."

Dadan is extremely confused. Those kids had already stayed in her family for more than 3 months, but to be honest...there's something weird about them. Okay, Ace and Sabo are childhood friends so it's not strange for them to know each other but what about Luffy?

"Oi, Dadan!"

The whole family never expect that the fierce Ace will change drastically since Luffy arrived. For fucking sake, all three of them act like they have known each other for more than 10 years. And for some reasons that Dadan herself can't comprehend, there are strange auras around them like they are adults or something.

"Dadan! Hello?"

And even worse, Ace, yes, that wild and fierce Ace, had turned into a gentleman! What is happening?!

"DADAN! Do you hear me?!"

Dadan returns to earth quickly as she heard a loud shouting and the familiar voice shocking her out. Slowly she turns to her left and fairly shocked to see Garp next to her. The old man looks furious by the way. "Ahhh! Garp! You came?!" she screams her lung out.

"What the hell are you dozing for? You didn't even realize when I call you!" said Garp but then he realizes that Dadan seems to be thinking about something. "So, what happened? You look like a lost dog, you know?"

Dadan tries to consider whether she should tell Garp about this or not. But again, Garp is those kid's grandpa and the only family they have so he might know something. "Hmm...There's always something in my mind since Luffy came here..."

"Hm?" Garp asks, curious.

"Luffy...that pipsqueak... Is he always that strong?"

Thinking that nothing extraordinary about that, Garp laughs. "Oh, really? He may be stronger than kids with his age but he still have long way to go! He still can't beat a monkey!" But it is contradict with what Dadan see before.

"No! You don't understand! He can hunt giant animals like a blinking of eyes! So do Ace, and another boy which they call him brother! Isn't its weird? I mean that time it supposed to be the first time for Ace and Luffy to meet but the way they talk, their gestures, their affections...like they have been friends for years! Plus, the biggest change that I saw in Ace...what? Since when he is such a gentleman?! He is supposed to be rude and fierce, what happened that made him change that much?! Ah, one more thing, all three of them, sometimes act like they are 40 or something, especially Luffy," Dadan had made decision to spills everything since Garp might know what is happening but it seems like she is wrong as Garp too, looks surprised from the story.

"Wow, I don't know what are you talking about but it might be worth to test them out. They might be a strong candidates for marine!" And with that, Garp disappears as he retreats towards the forest.

Okay, this is really weird. Dadan's story isn't making any sense at all! How both Ace and Luffy manage to hunt giant animals? Now where are his cute grandchildren? For a little bit of surprise, he conceals his haki to sneak on them but enough to detect them but as he goes deeper into the forest, an enormous of haki clashing to each other are overflowing all over the forest. Even wild beasts are hiding as all of them are afraid with those giant haki.

Garp is really shocked. There are three of them. Don't tell that it was them. But how?! This level of haki are more than enough for New World standard! Impossible, impossible, impossible... Slowly, he sneaks throughout the bushes. The closer he get, the stronger the sensation. Garp starts to get nervous. Only Roger or Sengoku or he have this kind of haki. And finally...

Clang!

Garp widens his eyes. A clash between two pipes and a fist can be seen clearly. However, what shocking him is the black metallic coat on those weapons and fist which no doubt are the Armament haki. How the hell those three brats manage to use it?!

Tump! The battle is so intense to the point the whole forest is shaking. It's no doubt that they can do more but limiting themselves to avoid attention. Suddenly the youngest of them stops. Huh?

"Damn, 200 already? I want to spar more!" The seven years old boy grumps with dissatisfaction.

"No, Luffy! We had promised that the sparring had increased to only 200 because we had become stronger! Plus, we have a lot to catch up, Luffy!" said Ace. "I need to master Conqueror haki too!"

The statement is definitely a shock to Garp. Ace have Conqueror haki?! Where did they even learnt that words?! They never left East Blue before, so how?

Can't stand being left out, Garp roars in anger, shocking the boys. "How dare you ignore your beloved grandpa?!"

"Gyaaa! Grandpa alert!"

* * *

All three of them have been tied at the tree with kairouseki lock so that they can no longer move especially Luffy.

"Damn you old man! How could you use Kairouseki on us! Luffy is already half dead and wiggling like a snake because of it!" Ace screams in anger. For fucking sake, who lock children using kairouseki anyway?!

"Oh, how do you know about it?" Garp glares at them and shittt, Ace just realized that he just said something suspicious. Big mouth, Ace! Big mouth!

"What a big mouth. Like grandpa, like grandkid," said Sabo in low tone, sweating all over. Think about it, it must be because of their haki that Garp managed to find them. Isn't it always like that? Oh shit...

"Eh...it's..." Ace can't find any excuse until Luffy cuts him.

"Because we are from 33 years in the future!" Luffy screams his lung out until he realized everyone is looking at him. "Oh, I shouldn't say it? Forget it, forget it!"

"You... Idiot!" Ace and Sabo shout in unison. If their hands are free, they definitely hit him with the hardest armament ever.

* * *

"Okay, what's with that 33 years in future?" Garp is eating pasta at Party Bar while his grandsons are eating meat.

"You won't want to know, grandpa. Worst future ever!" Luffy replies, meat is still in his mouth.

"Oh, what would happen?" Garp asks, not expecting the next answer.

"Haa...Ace died in war with marine, Sabo died being killed by the same person who killed Ace in war and I have to die slowly because of illness..." Garp spills his pasta as he is too shocked with the answer.

"War with marine?! Are you a pirate, Luffy?!" Garp screams his lung out.

"Pirate King!" Both Ace and Sabo said in unison while pointing at Luffy, only realizing that Garp is already collapsed, with foams in his mouth. "Huh?"

"Grandpa!"

"Now, now Garp-san. You should sleep. Everything is just a nightmare!" Makino gently laughs. Garp currently is having a fever because of the shock.

"Ace! Sabo! Luffy! Don't...be...a...pirate!" he whines in sleep.

Makino who is clueless since she didn't hear their conversation is wondering what could have made Garp into this kind of state. It must be a terrible shock to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Party Bar, the three brothers once again gather for another emergency ASL meeting.

"Shit! Now gramps already know! What should we do?" Sabo starts the conversation.

"Hmm..." Everyone is thinking until Luffy voices a very 'good' idea.

"Why don't we hypnotize him and make him thinks that everything is just a nightmare?"

...

For a first time, both Ace and Sabo respects Luffy for his weird intelligence.

* * *

"Are you sure it will work?" Ace asks as Luffy shakes a pendulum made by a tree branch in front of their sleeping grandpa.

"Of course, now wake him up! He's still having fever so it's impossible for him to tell!" said Luffy in confident.

Slowly, Ace and Sabo try to wake their grandpa up, and their effort works as the old man slightly opens his eyes and automatically saw the pendulum.

"Grandpa, hear us? Everything is just a nightmare. Now sleep well...ops!" Suddenly something happens, shocking all three of them. Garp's condition is even worse than before.

"What's wrong, Luffy?!" Ace asks, starts to get worried. However, the youngest boy only grin.

"Sorry! I accidentally flows in a little bit of my Conqueror haki and it seems like he's seeing my past. Oh shit! I hope he didn't see the part where I time travelled!" said Luffy as he rubs his own hair, messing it around. Both of his older brothers are speechless for a few seconds, too amazed with their little brother's antic. Yes, until a realization hit them.

...

"Luffy you idiot!"


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

And so, for the 4th time since they time travelled, another emergency ASL meeting is held at the usual place. Those three brothers gathers in circle at the cliff to present their main agenda.

"And so, because of certain idiot, our secret will be blown. We need to think of something. What do you say?" Sabo is the first one who starts the conversation.

"I say we run," Ace answers, earning an objection from his blonde brother.

"Idiot! If we run means his nightmare is becoming true! Who knows what he will do after that?!" Sabo objects, dissatisfied with the suggestion.

"Idiot! Hear me first!" Ace shouts, before finishing his line. "Don't go yet. Wait until he returns to Marineford first! We will be damned if he found us at the sea!"

Sabo growls. Ace is right. But what they are going to do this damn early? Seems like Ace had a plan.

"You want to join Moustache ossan, Ace?" Luffy suddenly suggests as if he had already known what Ace is going to say, shocking both of his brothers. Luffy stares again towards his brother. Ace is hesitating yet he's already resolved to not having Spade Pirate.

"Wait! How..." Ace is totally surprised that Luffy can read him. Is that the true ability of a Pirate King?

"Isn't it's obvious? But what about your previous crew?" Luffy asks again. Ace widens his eyes. Luffy sure is pretty alerted about this.

He looks at Luffy for a few seconds before releasing a long sigh. "Um...I'll miss them but I guess...it will be better if they never meet me."

There's a pregnant pause. Ace himself isn't sure how he is going to explain the rest. He himself died before he can see the world changing. Even Luffy can see that. Ace is definitely concerns about his crew's wellbeing. In fact, nobody knows what happen to them after the war. Luffy nods in understanding but he still needs to hear the confirmation directly from Ace himself. "So, you're saying that..."

"I want all three of us join Whitebeard together!" Ace answers, only earning a glance from his little brother, the one who most likely to refuse serving other captain but himself. No, he will definitely refuses! Ace sighs for understanding, before he continues. "Okay, you're not joining but the circumstances require us to stick together until we're 17. Is that right?"

His proposal finally being accepted by both of his little brothers who are now cheering in agreement. Ace sweats. What are they? 10? Wait, they are 10 and Luffy is 7.

"And so! Let's pretend that everything is just a nightmare! For now, let's play like a kid to fool him!" said Ace and all three of them cheer in excitement.

* * *

A few days later, Garp had almost recovers from the shock. Today is the day he needs to return to Marineford and just rises from his bed. He sighs.

The nightmare that haunting his sleep is slowly disappearing after a few days and he is relieved like hell. He never want to see all that things happened again. He swears if this is real he might die from heart attack. Well he knows that it's not impossible for his cute Luffy to be a Pirate King if he put a lot of efforts on it but to think that Luffy will one day had to face such cruelty in front of his eyes before he even manage to be one is really heart breaking. Oh shit, he should not take the dream seriously!

Garp doesn't know what is actually happening because the scenes kept skipping and before he knew it, Luffy reached at Raftel was the end. Maybe this is better, because he refuses to see anymore nonsenses from Luffy's journey.

Plus, there's no way all three of them can use Haki after all...

"Yay!"

Garp is surprised to hear a loud cheer from outside. Slowly, he walks and peeks from the window. He widens his eyes. Those kids are playing catch ball using inflated Luffy as ball!

...

Garp finally sits and sighs. So everything was just a dream. He will never remember it after all. Everything will vanish as if nothing is actually happen.

Just look at those innocent childhood. There's no way for those three to encounter such tragedy. Haa...he guess he had over think maybe?

At the evening, Garp is ready to go. He even manages to mercilessly 'discipline' his grandchildren before aboard into the ship. He finally embarks the journey with ease.

...

However, as soon as Garp's ship disappears from their sight, 3 evil grins are shown clearly on his 3 sneaky little grandchildren face. They have wait too long for this moment!

"Alright, guys! Let's pack! We're going to join Oyaji in new world!" Ace declares, followed by the cheers from Luffy and Sabo. Plus, since the incident, Luffy had constantly hypnotized Garp to keep believing that everything is just a pointless dream.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" Dadan's voice roars from the shock while her whole family are in panic after they just heard the news from Ace.

"I always thought that all three of you are idiot but to think that you are this moron! Being a pirate is one thing but who do you think that man is?!" Dadan shouts in panic but the responds from the kids are really shocking.

"Oyaji," Ace answers.

"Yonkou," said Sabo.

"Moustache ossan!" Luffy excitedly cheers.

Dadan and her family's jaw dropped. Unbelievable. What these brats just called that man just now? Are they having a death wish?! In the end, Sabo is the most sane enough to explain everything.

"Dadan, I know. None of us are 17 yet but we have to! This world is waiting for our answers! There's no way we can wait! We know we are still lacking but for now, we are strong enough to make it to the Grand Line. Of course we won't start our career now but for now, we need Whitebeard protection badly! Don't think bad of us! We will definitely return! You, of all people should have known our circumstances, right?" Sabo tries to console the elders. Dadan is speechless. Oh shit, Garp will be mad. No, he's going to kill her! But she is the one who understands the most that nobody can change those brother's mind. She sighs.

"Okay, I'll at least inform to your grandpa that you have set sail but I will not mention who will you join. Is that fair enough?" Dadan offers, not knowing why she even do this. The ASL brothers are cheering in excitement.

And thus, ASL brothers, despite still being too under aged, together embark the journey to the Grand Line without waiting for any event that supposed to happen in Goa. Well, they better avoid all the miserable troubles than sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

A/N: Luffy-chan in this chapter is a little bit ooc

* * *

 _"Patto Tatata Run Pata_

 _Patatata Run Patata_

 _Shabondama Yurayura Tsukamaetai Na_

 _Nano Tiko Piko Poke_

 _Apa Ipi Shara Rara_

 _Kapu Meri Puru Furu_

 _Hata Mata Wai Gaya"_

"Luffy, what are you singing?"

Luffy looks at his brothers, all three of them are lying on a medium sized boat leisurely. "Hm? I think it's the theme song of a popular anime in other dimension. I kinda went there after I died. This is my second time being reborn, maybe...huh?"

Again. His brother's face are changing. Why are they looking at him weirdly? Did he just say something weird?

"O...other world?! What the fucking fuck!?" Both Ace and Sabo scream, of course in unison like a twins in Fushigiboshi no Futagohime upon hearing the new information. Time travelling is bizarre enough, and now their cute Luffy just said that he just being reborn in the different world before coming here? Who would believe that?!

"Kyaha! Your reactions look just like that anime!" said Luffy, trying to laugh like a moe character and without any doubt successfully making his two brother's face become blue and green. Kyaha? What kind of evil spirit had possessed their adorable little brother?! Where did he even learnt how to make that kind of sound?! Oh kami! Please give back our little brother! Our cute, moe little brother!

But then, Sabo realized something. "Luffy, since when your singing is this good?" And again, both of Luffy and Ace look at him silently, before Luffy finally answers.

"Eto ne, eto ne (I don't know how to write this in English), when I was a kid, I always love watching idol show in TV and often sing along! Then my big sister said that I have a talent and she always give me new dress! Then, when I was in grade school, I always went for karaoke with my friends! They are happy to hear me singing! If they are happy, I'm happy too! Then I applied for an idol school and did idol activities! Oh, and I forgot to mention that I was a girl! And before I knew it, I became a full-fledged professional idol! I become idol for a few years, until suddenly, here I am! Huh?"

...

"Is this how a 40 years old Pirates King act?! Are you idiot?! Who's gonna believe that!" Ace screams.

"It is true! Why you won't believe me?!"

"Well Ace, if we can time travel, then it's not impossible to travel through different dimension," said Sabo grins as Luffy pouts. Actually, he also didn't believe Luffy's story but their circumstances are bizarre enough. Plus, there's Skypiea above them too. Ace snorts. There's no way he's going to believe it! Suddenly Luffy remembers something.

"Sabo, do you know which the nearest island is?" Luffy asks.

"Huh?" Sabo then looks at the map. "If I'm right, there's Shimotsuki ahead," Sabo said. "But why?"

"If I am right...ne, let's go there!" Without explaining any detail, Luffy cheers and quickly swinging the pedals.

"Wait Luffy! You're pedaling to the wrong way!" Sabo shouts. Luffy realized his mistake and quickly pedals the opposite way, laughing.

As soon as they reach 5 meters from Shimotsuki, Luffy can't contains his excitement and quickly rocketing himself towards the beach and disappears from his brother's sight.

"Geez, that Luffy! He never explain what he is going to do and just keep doing whatever the plan he has in his rubber brain without telling us!" Ace complains while rubbing his curly hair while Sabo can only sighs with their little brother's antic. Not only that, they almost know nothing about Luffy after that incident. Luffy is too rushing on everything that he never had any chance to explain anything to them. Both of them releases a long sigh.

* * *

"Zorooooo!" The overexcited boy screams as he run towards the village. Zoro is here! Zoro is here! However he fails to detect his first mate's presence anywhere. He searches left and right, trying to find the green hair. Though he isn't sure whether Zoro will remember him or not. But he doesn't care. He can think about it afterwards!

Luffy runs like a toddler who just got his own feet on every direction to find Zoro until he stumbles on a store room. Thinking that Zoro is in there, he quickly rushes into the store. Suddenly, he saw a body falls backwards and he quickly catches it by reflex. Both of them fall on to the floor and the dusts fly everywhere around them.

They are both in silent for a few seconds due to the shock of sudden incident before the girl who is lying on the top of him starts to respond. "Um...thank you so much for saving me," she said.

"You're welcome. Man, that's really dangerous!" Luffy said, still lying under her.

"Yes, if you wasn't here I might have dead," she said, almost cried as she starts to feel scared of the outcome if she really fall just now. Suddenly they heard a voice screaming for her name. A green hair boy appears before their eyes.

"Kuinaa! Huh, Luffy?" The boy said as soon as he saw the 7 years old.

...

Upon his name being said, Luffy excitedly rockets himself towards his first mate. Zoro remembers him! And both of them...fall onto the floor. For Zoro it is normal but for Kuina, it is not for a toddler, yeah if she is not mistaken, to stretch his hands and legs and give an octopus hug towards his little brother! And who is that?! She never saw that kid in this island! Why Zoro knows him?!

"Damn it Luffy! What are you doing here?! Isn't it's too early for you to start sailing?" Zoro shouts, trying to untangle Luffy's confused hands.

"My brother and I set sailed early and we're nearby so I came to visit!" Luffy answers, still with his trademark grin and shishishi.

"Ha?!" Zoro can fathom it. Wait, he can't even fathom his current situation either. "By the way Luffy..."

"Hngk?" Luffy asks as he and Kuina stands up.

"What is going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

"Eto ne, eto ne! In other words, after I died peacefully, I thought everything was over! But, but! I then being born in another dimension which was even more modern than now as a girl and live a normal life! Oh, you must thought that it's over right? But no! I was reborn here! And started at 7 too! Now we can restart our journey! Right, Zoro?"

...

"Your explanation sucks," said Zoro, face palms as he almost fail to understand his captain's simple and honest explanation about their current situation. Right now, all three of them had gathered at Koshiro's house. "Then, did your brothers know?"

"They know, plus all of us remembered just like you. But we won't be able to create our own crew now," Luffy answers.

"So in the end we are still going to huddle when you're 17, huh?" Zoro smirks, not realizing a certain girl's jaw had dropped just by listening their conversation. Her eyes then turn spiral as she is too confused. Maybe she did hit her head at the store room just now.

"So where do you plan going after this?" Zoro asks again. Luffy grins in excitement upon the question being asked.

"We are going to join Whitebeard!" Luffy cheers excitedly, leaving a pregnant pause from both swordsmen in front of him. For a few seconds. The pause had given enough times for Ace and Sabo to appear after a few minutes searching for their naughty little brother. And as soon as they arrive at the scene...

"Luffy, we told you to wait don't we?!/ Are you out of mind?!" Yes, all 4 of them; Ace, Sabo, Zoro and Kuina are shouting with perfect synchronize though both parties have different thing to say. However the 7 years only looks amused with the double reactions. It takes a few minutes before Zoro realizes that Ace and Sabo are here.

"Ace, Sabo?" Zoro asks, a little bit surprised with their sudden appearance in the middle of conversations.

"Huh? Another?!" Kuina asks, even more confused with the foreign situation that keeps adding up.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy quickly rushes towards his brothers and give them a hug. Zoro frowns. Ah...it's lucky that they are kids now otherwise it's going to be awkward for an adult to hug each other like that. Plus, Luffy is so cute like this. Everyone in Strawhat approved that.

And so, another introduction is made for poor Kuina. But this time, Koshiro joins too. They sit in circle in the guest room.

"And so, let's start our introduction. And Luffy, don't say anything yet," said Sabo as middleman. Luffy pouts as everyone is nodding in agreement. Alright first, my name is Sabo. I am Luffy's second brother and this is Ace, the oldest. To be exact, all of us are having a weird phenomenon though maybe only some of us remembered."

"Weird phenomenon?" Kuina asks for details.

"We believe some of us...might have time travelled!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a small and humble boat can be seen near Conomi Island.

"Cora-san, are you sure that this is the right island?" An insomniac boy asks towards the older blonde with him.

"There's no mistaking it! My old friend, Bellmere lives here! Man, how long it has been I wonder?" Rocinante grins in excitement. "It even took 2 years for us to travel to East Blue!"

"Cora-san, you better not doing anything rash or I might dismembered you and put them into my bag," said Law, with a calm yet threatening tone and it scares Rocinante off. Is Law is always this naggy? Without waiting any longer Rocinante quickly pedals closer to the island and as soon as they reach to the nearby beach, they immediately disembark from boat and walk to Cocoyashi Village.

"I heard she quit marine to raise two daughters! I can't wait to surprise her!" said Rocinante while walking.

"It's weird…I feel like I've heard this before?" said Law.

As soon as they reach to Cocoyashi Village, Law realizes that everyone is looking at them. Oh, especially Cora-san. No wonder, that weird make up always attracts people and of course it's nothing but suspicious. Law sighs.

"Torao?" Law is startled. The only one who will call him with that stupid nickname is only a certain Strawhat idiot and his whole fucking crew which means…

"I knew it! It's Torao!" A small red head girl waves her hand towards him. Law tries his best to remember the person until it's finally clicks.

"Nami-ya?"

* * *

"And so, that's the whole story. Sorry if this is too hard for you to accept but this is true and now, we need to find Whitebeard before our grandpa knows!" Sabo finishes his story.

…

"Hnghh…" Zoro face palms again. Kuina's jaw dropped. And Koshiro…he is bathed with cold sweats.

"If you still didn't believe it, Zoro can proves it for you!" Luffy chirps. The father and daughter are shocked. They goes into silent again. Not like Kuina and Koshiro can say anything in this situation. Their story is too believable that it's frightening. Suddenly Zoro stands up, holding a katana

"Kuina, if what Sabo is saying is true, then I should have no problem defeating you. Stand up and fight me!"

Kuina is shocked. The reckless and naughty little brother is no longer here. She can clearly see a violent predator in front of her. To be honest, Kuina is a little bit scared. It is not the usual Zoro she's seeing. Wait a minute…If Sabo is telling the truth, then she is facing a notorious pirate?! And plus, he is the first mate of 2nd Pirate King?! Shit!

She's screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

 **A/n: this chapter is about Law alone. I didn't write the full story on the previous chapter because I don't want to mix them. And sorry that I can't get the timeline right. Well, here you go. After I checked, yup, I did messed up with the timeline.**

* * *

 _3 years ago…_

* * *

"Law! Eat this, quick!" Rocinante shoved the devil fruit he just stole into Law's mouth. The boy has no time left! He had no another way but to feed Law with Ope Ope no Mi. Finally the boy gulped it down. However, for some reasons Law still hadn't awaken from faint and it scared the older blonde.

…

Rocinante started to felt unease. Slowly he reached his hand towards the unconscious boy. "Law?" But as soon as he touched the boy…

"Blergh! It's nasty!" Rocinante was shocked. Law suddenly awaken and try to sit up.

"Huh?" He turned towards Rocinante. _Huh? This nasty taste…and Cora-san is in front of me…_ Law was confused. It was only a few days after the funeral of Pirate King a.k.a Mugiwara-ya. Suddenly a realization hit him. He looked at his own hand.

…

"Shit! Did I just time travelled?!" Law screamed as his turned green. _Shit, shit, shit! This is crazy!_ He looked again at Rocinante. He looked again, and again. Until his eyes started to get crystallized.

"Um…Law? Hello?" The confused Rocinante waved his hand for attention. What's with that 'time travel' though? And for some reasons, the way Law talked had changed completely. How to say? It's like a 50 years old man? Suddenly his body teleported and fall onto the boy's hug. "Eh?"

"CORA-SANNNNNNNNN! YOU'RE ALIVE" Law screamed in agony. _Cora-san is still alive! Cora-san is still alive!_ Rocinante in his hug was dumbfounded. What the hell was going on here? What's wrong with Law?! Of course he's alive! And how did he flew, no, teleported towards Law just now?

"Um…Law? What's wrong with you?" Rocinante asked. First he needed to console the boy from crying. There must be something that made him crying. Thanks to his effort, finally Law started to calm down. Both of the sighed.

"Sorry Cora-san, it's just that I haven't see for a long time. More like for 37 years already," said Law, wiping his tears. Rocinante was shocked. Eh? "Well, I hate to leave you without explanation like this but we need to get out from here fast. Vergo is coming to kill us!"

There's no word can describe how confused Rocinante now. First, Law said they didn't see each other for thirty…anyway, it's such a long time since they met! And now, he said Vergo will come?! How did he knew Vergo?! Law never seen Vergo! Unless…Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Law! We need to inform marine about information that I got! They are waiting for me!" said Rocinante. But Law suddenly pulled his hand.

"You can't! Vergo is infiltrating marine now as spy and anything you give them he will get it and Doflamingo will know whatever you plan is!" Law screams and continue pulling Rocinante's hand. Rocinante is shocked. _What? Vergo is in marine?! How did Law knew that?!_

"Come on, Cora-san! Forget Dressrosa already! Somebody will save it in another 13 years! Let's just go already!" Rocinante was conflicted. He want to save that country but if Law is telling the truth, his efforts is futile! But will they really being saved in another 13 years? He also wanted Law to explain everything but time was running short. He had no choice but to follow Law.

As soon as they reached to nearby beach, they found a small boat but it was located far from water and it will take a lot of time to move it. Luckily, Law saw a big pebbles in the sea water, big enough for him to see it as it is visible and only half sink. Perfect! Again, Law pulled Rocinante and both of them were aboard into the boat. Rocinante was confused again. Why they didn't push the boat but aboard instead? The answer was shocking.

"Shambles!"

And just like how he teleported just now, the whole boat teleported and fall onto the sea. The water splashed from the impact. Rocinante's jaw dropped. So it's really Ope Ope no Mi's power! But Law just ate it so how did he managed to figure out about how his power works?

"Now Cora-san, let's get out of here!" said Law and Rocinante nodded.

* * *

They finally have set sailed far enough from Minion Island and both of them sighed in relieved. As for Rocinante, everything happened too fast that he can even catch on about the situation they were in. He then looked at Law. He felt like Law wanted to tell him something and now that they have completely loosed Vergo, it was a perfect opportunity.

"Um…Law, you can start now. Explanation I mean," said Rocinante. Law nodded and sighed.

"Cora-san…I came from 37 years in the future," Law started. "And now I'm stuck inside my 13 years old body." Suddenly, Law covered his ears. For what?

…

Rocinante's jaw dropped. "WHATTTTTTTT?!" Law's guess was true after all. This stupid Cora-san will definitely scream in shock. Luckily it only took a few seconds for him to stop screaming.

"Wha…what?! Then I am probably an elder that time!" said Rocinante again.

"No, you don't," said Law.

"Huh, why?" Rocinante asks in panic.

"Because today, you should have died."

Rocinante widened his eyes. Die?! Him?! But wait, if he really died and this Law was from future, then Law knowing Vergo will make sense, since it seemed like he's the one who will kill him if he know about Rocinante's plan.

"By Doflamingo."

 _It's not Vergo who killed him but Doffy?!_

"He said you betrayed him and he shoot you to death. And that time, you've already critical after a lot of beatings from Vergo." Rocinante gulped but suddenly Law's tone changed. "Do you know how sad Sengoku was when you died, even though I hate him?! Who said Doflamingo won't shoot you just because you're his blood brother?! He treasures his family but he never tolerate traitor! Are you an idiot?!"

Rocinante was speechless. But he was glad that Law had returned to the past or he will still dead. No wonder Law had already knew how to handle Ope Ope no Mi. It was really cool to be able teleporting things like that. Law will be a great doctor in future, or he had already have?

"Cora-san, let's stock up at the next island. I also need an Eternal Pose to Water 7," Law suddenly suggested. "By the way, how much Beris do you have?"

"Huh? I have none," Rocinante answered, making the boy fall forwards.

"What?! How did we travelled this far without money?!" Law screamed in anger. Think it back, they never eat in restaurant during the journey. He sighed. "Cora-san, you better pray that next island is an inhabitant one so that we can stock up as many as we want for free and we might as well build bigger boat." Rocinante cried as he nodded in agreement. Being broke sucks.

* * *

"If we have new boat, I want a boat that will never break during the storm. I also want a kitchen in case we need to cook, oh! And bedroom too!" Rocinante chirped as they walk through the jungle. Law sweated. Such dream. If it has something grand like that then it will be no longer a boat but a ship!

"A boat is enough for now, Cora-san. Plus, I planned to get a submarine like I did in my previous life. It can submerges into water so enemy won't be able to detect us and plus, I can have a big infirmary too. And we can have a lot of crews living inside. But since we don't have money, we need to collect a lot of them before we reach to Water 7. So for now, we need a boat big enough to carry stocks and treasure if we found them," said Law. Rocinante was only 'ohhh' in excitement. Ah…he's worried. Now that he finally saved Rocinante from being murdered, he's now paranoid of letting the blonde ex - marine go. Especially the too excited Cora-san mean nothing but trouble.

"Treasure hunting, huh? You sound like a pirate now, Law!" Rocinante chirps, can't wait for the expedition with Law into the jungle.

"That's because I am a pirate, Cora-san…" said Law again, exhausted with the overexcited blonde. _Mugiwara-ya is worse, Mugiwara-ya is worse…_

And thus, their expedition started.

"Law, how's your crew looks like?"

"Hm? My crew? What's with the sudden?" Law asked upon being questioned by Rocinante.

"Well…you see…I'm happy that you managed to get a friend in the future! Since I'm already safe for now I can finally meet them! Ah, I can't wait!" Rocinante chirps in excitement. Oh God…However, Law himself wasn't sure whether Bepo, Penguin or Sachi will join him again in the future. Will they remember him? Or not. Deep in his heart, he hoped that at least those three will rejoin him again. Especially Bepo. In the end, he never know how old that mink was. Was he born already? If he did, will he remember Law?

* * *

"Hya! Finally we had reached Water 7! I wonder if our treasures can afford a submarine!" Rocinante cheered in excitement as he stretched his hands.

It's been a year since Law and Rocinante set sailed away from Minion Island. No matter how much energy they consumed, their new boat can only took them several distances per day. At least, they can avoid wasting money on foods and they managed to get their submarine fund from the treasure they collected during the journey.

"Carpenters here are the best in the world! Maybe they can make a submarine for you!" said Rocinante again. Since they escaped from Vergo, Rocinante was talking non-stop. It was a good thing that he's cheerful but it had become annoying. Oh well, _'Cora-san is the best when he is himself – Trafalgar D. Water Law'_. He hoped that this moment will continue. Just imagine if Rocinante meets Luffy. Very amusing no, very annoying.

Speaking of Water 7, wasn't one of Luffy's crew lived here before he joined Strawhat Pirates? Oh yes, it's Franky-ya, wasn't it? Law wonder if Franky will remember him. However, it's more important to get a submarine first. So, both Law and Rocinante headed to the Galley-La, the best carpenter company in the world.

"A submarine? Wow, I can say that it's really unusual. Are you a pirate?"

"No, at least not yet. But if possible, I want a submarine that functions as mini hospital since my friends are all the reckless bunch of idiot. Even their doctor is one. Don't ask me. I don't even know how they find one. Or what requirement did they used to recruit people," said Law, hoping that the carpenters won't ask too much information about a crew which possibly not even exist yet.

"But well, you know…this is the first time a client requesting for a submarine. Might as well ask the Mayor first. But he is a busy man. You should go to his office but I doubt he will have time for you."

* * *

Just by hearing that made them sit in annoyed at nearby café. After a year being penniless, they finally being able to enjoy a cup of cappuccino at the café yet it still wasn't able to ease the annoyance in Law's heart. How was seeing a mayor for an official matter had becoming this hard? And plus, according to the workers, their boss was a genius airhead who always disappeared somewhere when he liked it especially during an important business where he need to attend. What the hell was this? Was he really a mayor?

Suddenly Law realized that Rocinante was grinning. That grin was definitely as annoying as Mugiwara-ya. He definitely had something weird in his mind again.

"What?" the 14 years old suspiciously asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay." And he continued sipping the coffee. Law was trying to plan their next action and now that Cora-san had shut his mouth, he finally can think at peace. And it supposed to be a beautiful lunch hour, until…

"Torao-bro! Fancy seeing you here!"

Bruh! Law spurted the coffee in shocked. That voice! Law started to sweat and slowly, he turned around and to his dismay, it's really Franky who just called for him while Rocinante was obviously confused.

"Your crew?" Rocinante asked curiously but Law just screamed irritated, "No!"

"That's cold, bro! I heard you came here to make a submarine and that's how you greet me? I'm suuuper sad!" Franky grin in excitement.

"How do you know that?" Rocinante asked.

"Easy! The whole Galey-La is talking about it! Don't worry! Baka-burg and I will handle it! But I need the list of medical equipment that you need to insert into the submarine. Can you do it?" Both Rocinante and Law himself were gleeful and Law finally smiled.

"Yes, I can do that."

* * *

"I'm glad that you met a lot of good people after I had gone," Rocinante smiled, his heart was overjoyed. His Law having friends was something he never thought even in 1000 years. They must a really good guy if they can make Law opened up like that.

"What are you saying, Cora-san? From now on, you can meet them. Though I prefer that you not. Those guys are nothing but a bunch of trouble. If possible I want to avoid them within 1000km," said Law, sweating. They finally got their submarine and had departed from Water 7. Franky said that he won't move yet since he still have unfinished business there. And so, Heart Pirate was officially opened for business and their adventure continued.

"Haha, that's quite harsh for you to say," said Rocinante.

"You can say that because you don't know what I've gone through. He is like a magnet for all sort of trouble and had become a yonkou in less than 3 years. He acted like a toddler though he was 19 that time. And I made a grave mistake allying with him since I can no longer escape from him. Even now."

Rocinante was impressed. So Law's ally was not an ordinary pirate. To be a yonkou on such period of time…Maybe they were the one who will defeat Doflamingo. However, despite on how much complains that Law was blabbering about Luffy, Rocinante can't help but smiling gently. He only knew this boy for 3 years and suddenly, he became mature for sudden. It was sad but if Law hadn't come back from future, they will never set sail together like this.

"I wonder, what is he doing right now?" Rocinante asked as he looked at the blue sky. He wished to visit Sky Island someday.

Law was silent. He also looked at the sky.

"Maybe he's bugging his brothers for some meats."

* * *

Sorry that I'm late. This is really hard since it took me a few months to get into Timeline. And yes, I still doesn't know when the Water 7 flashback happened. So I just go ahead and put Law and Luffy's timeline. So next chapter, we will return to Zoro vs Kuina.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

The moment Kuina had faced his little brother in front of her, she knows that she's screwed. There's no way she can win this. Damn it.

"What's wrong Kuina? And don't ever spill those 'girls are weak' bullshit right to me now!" said Zoro as his enormous aura suddenly bursting out, making both father and daughter shaking in amazement.

"Oh! To think that my Zoro will reach to this level!" Koshiro exclaims with admiration.

"What the hell is this power!?" Kuina still can't believe this! To think that Zoro will be this strong, even stronger than her...

"Unbelievable!" Kuina screams in desperation as she rushes towards Zoro only to be blown by the green haired in one strike as the result.

"Kuinaaa!" Koshiro screams in horror seeing the state his daughter is in. this Zoro is definitely different from their Zoro! If their story is true, then neither Kuina nor him will even win this! He turns towards the three siblings, only finding that the youngest is grinning, obviously already knew that this will happen. He is the captain after all.

"So, do you believe us now?" Luffy asks, still grinning from the excitement after not seeing Zoro for a long time.

"Yes, yes. Although this seems ridiculous, but we believe you. Time travel did exist," said Koshiro, fixing his glasses as he sweats.

"Damn, you're really did become strong. I'm shocked," said Kuina as she tries to regain her composure and stands on her feet again before Zoro gives her his hand. Kuina grips his hand and stands up. "Shit! My knees are still trembling." Suddenly, they heard a loud laughs from certain mischievous siblings over there.

"Zoro! That's cruel! You use haki on her!" said Luffy, laughing.

"What are you? A 6th grader?" Ace cynically comments.

"Hahahaha! Zoro, aren't you have gone a little bit overboard for a kid?" Since Sabo can no longer contains the humor and thus, he laughs as loud as thunder while rolling on the ground intensely, leaving both of father and daughter in shocked.

"Don't laugh! Believe or not, I've already hold backed and I only release about 5% of my power!" And the statements is even shocking for Koshiro and Kuina. 5%?! How strong is Zoro now?!

"Wait…" But then, a realization instantly hits Kuina. "You're cheating! How could you used an unknown power on me when you know that I never learn those?! That's definitely a cheat!" Kuina shouts with dissatisfaction towards her brother.

"Well, how can you get stronger if I go easy with you? I don't think you'll like it too," Zoro answers as he sighs.

"Well, I know that, but…" Kuina pouts, unable to argue with the reason anymore. Okay, Zoro had a point about this. But still!

"Frustrating?" Luffy's honest little words really hits where it hurts the most. "Or it wasn't fair?" The second statements with an innocent smile from Luffy made it worse. It feels like 100 swords have been stabbing her nonstop. Kuina kneels in frustration. Damn this king…

However, this idiot idol king is we're talking about. He is fast reassuring Kuina that she can grow strong too if she practice enough. "Don't worry Kuina! You'll definitely reach Zoro's level if you do a lot of training! Oh, you might need to be mentally challenged too…" The relieved Kuina starts to get anxious again and her face suddenly becomes green. Mentally…challenged? So I have to be crazy like those guys too in order to become strong?

"Luffy, she will freaked out if you say like that," said Sabo, face palmed. How his brother did became king and even worst idol again? Oh, its charms, right? His stupid charms isn't it? Yeah it's definitely Luffy's charms!

"Well, it's not that Luffy is wrong, though," Zoro said as he nods in agreement. Grand Line is no sane sea for normal people to sail. Even the people there were insane. Not to mention that New World is even worst. He nods again, reminding all those adventure from their time with the whole crew. And automatically, he remembered how they were separated and how suffering those years were. He definitely won't want it to happen again. However, if they didn't separate, a lot of unwanted things will change it will becomes a meddlesome soon. Maybe that's why Luffy didn't want to set sail with the crew now.

Okay, there's no choice now. Train Kuina and they will get out from this island at 17. Full stop.

That night, Koshiro had prepared a feast before the ASL brothers leaving the island tomorrow. Luckily Zoro is there to mention how monstrous their appetites are so they didn't have problem to feed the three warm holes. And again, the brothers had amused the father and daughter. No wonder Zoro can be with them without worry.

And finally, it's time to set sail.

* * *

a/n: Nami and Law next!


End file.
